Alive
by Cerise Murmur
Summary: Only with Idgie does Ruth feel truly alive. Drabble, rated K. Ruth x Idgie Idgie x Ruth


**I'm really sorry that I haven't been uploading anything in awhile, but we're currently in the process of moving...in 10 days actually, and I've been running around so much I haven't had time to write. So I guess this is kind of an 'I'm sorry' fic for not updating I Remember and Leaves of Red. I really wanted to write something, but I didn't feel like committing to an entire chapter, so here's a one shot, I just watched this movie the other day and it was amazing. Please enjoy! As soon as I get settled in chapters will be up!**

**Reviews are sexy.**

**

* * *

**

Ruth wasn't much for games. She had always been the girl to choose a book over her friends, she liked peace and quiet, it's just the way she had always been. That is...until she met Idgie. It started as a quiet annoyance, Idgie would drag Ruth off somewhere to do whatever it was that she had thought of that day and Ruth would grin and bear, if only because she promised that she would look after Idgie. But as the days turned to months and Ruth's annoyance grew into affection, her quiet nature grew into something as well and Ruth discovered that inside she had a deep longing for adventure and Idgie fullfilled that longing with a vigor that no one else could.

Idgie would take Ruth places she never knew existed. Small little holes in the world that people had forgotten about. But Idgie restored their beauty with her lighthearted laugh and open heart. Wherever she was, nothing could wither, the birds always sang and it was always sunny, even in the cold. Idgie made a home near Ruth's heart, and when she was around it stayed warm, like the last breath of summer.

When Idgie was around, Ruth felt alive. Before she had her books, her quiet, but she was only breathing, seeing, aborbing, but with Idgie she was finally living. Those long days by the river showed her that she could have peace..but not the kind she was used to, Idgie showed her a peace that was so blissful she never wanted to leave. She could sit by the water forever, learning more than a book could ever teach her. She learned how the water _breathed_, how the wind sighed, how the trees sang. And the birds chirps were more beautiful than any music could be.

Minutes with Idgie could turn into hours and hours into days. The time just slipped by and Ruth was powerless to stop it, she was also unwilling. Before she knew it an entire day would slip by and she would be lying in her bed, exhausted, too tired to think about the day, but excited enough to dream of the next. With Idgie she was whole, and she only wanted to deepen that connection. She always felt that they had shared something deeper than a friendship, deeper than anything she had felt with anyone else. As deep as nature, as powerful as fire, as crushing as a mountain.

When Ruth would touch Idgie she could feel an electric current surging through her, it made the hair on the back of her neck stand up, it made her toes curl, and most importantly it made her smile like nothing else could. Idgie was different, special, and no one had ever made Ruth feel this way before. When they would lay on the riverbank together, Ruth knew that she was exactly where she was supposed to be with exactly the right person. And then their hands would brush and nothing in the world could make her doubt that fact.

There was one time when they were laying on a slope, the grass tickling their backs, the clouds beautiful above their heads...when something happened. Neither of them had talked about it since, maybe because it had seemed so natural, so right. Ruth was trying to decide what shape the cloud directly above her was when Idgie grabbed her hand. Ruth smiled at the touch, and leaned her head on Idgie's shoulder. Idgie leaned over and kissed her solidly on the lips. Ruth had gasped, not with surprise, but at the feeling that ripped though her body, almost as if a part of her had been missing before that moment. Idgie's lips stayed there for a moment, her body shuddering against Ruth's before she pulled away and lie her head on Ruth's bare shoulder. She didn't say anything after that, but Ruth didn't worry about it much, she knew Idgie had felt the same thing, and she knew if it was right (which it was) it would happen again.

Ruth never thought about what other people would think, she only thought of Idgie. She didn't think about wanting to get married, even though by now she knew she should have had children and been married for years. None of that crossed her mind, she was too busy with Idgie to be worried about such trivial things.

As the years past, their bond only grew and nothing in the world could have made Ruth leave her. Through the months they had several more encounters like the one on the slope, but they never said a word about any of them. They both understood it so deeply that there was no need for words. And Ruth just couldn't wait for a new day to spend with Idgie. Every night before she slept she would smile and thank God that she had such an amazing person in her life and beg Him not to take her away.


End file.
